Carter Blake
Lieutenant Carter Blake is the investigator in charge of the Origami Killer case, and works alongside FBI investigator Norman Jayden throughout the Heavy Rain story. Personality Blake is rash and ruthless in his pursuit of the killer; he is quick to ignore protocol, engage in police brutality, and jump to conclusions about suspects in order to close the case quickly. As such, there can be intense friction between himself and Jayden, who insists that Blake's suspects do not fit the psychological profile, and may interfere with his more aggressive actions. Blake dismisses Jayden's analytical approach as being useless and bureaucratic; the player can decide to be similarly insulting and call out Blake's lack of progress in the case. Regardless, Blake maintains an antagonistic relationship with Jayden for the entirety of the game. His only other relationships are with fellow officer Ash and Captain Leighton Perry, for whom he seems to have some respect. His sidearm is a Silver 220 and chambered in .45ACP. Possible suspect In Solving the Puzzle, after investigating the Blue Lagoon, Jayden notices that the gun used to kill Paco was supposed to be on police lock-down, meaning a police officer would be the only one able to retrieve it. Additionally, while Jayden is putting together the final pieces of the puzzle with the ARI, he notices the killer is wearing a gold watch in the video footage of their fight. The gold watch is the same type given to officers that make lieutenant. The player is then given the option to either "investigate further" or "accuse Blake." If the player accuses Blake, he angrily questions what Jayden is doing, and the player has several more chances to drop the accusation, or accuse him all the way. If this happens, Jayden holds Blake at gunpoint and prepares threatens to turn him in. Blake is quickly proved innocent and the infuriated Perry removes Norman from the investigation (the game basically treats Norman as having had "failed" the puzzle). Endings If Jayden manages to crack the case, he departs from the police department to pursue the Origami Killer. Blake notices Jayden in a rush, and decides to follow him with a crew of other police officers. However, he only appears in the following two scnearios at The Old Warehouse: *'Ethan Goes Alone': He will order his men to kill Ethan Mars as soon as he exits the warehouse. *'All Characters Go': Unless Madison can get inside the warehouse to warn Ethan, Blake will order his men to kill Ethan when he exits the warehouse. This creates two plot holes; one, why do the police only go if Ethan alone or all characters go; two, why does Blake not go if Jayden goes by himself or with one of the other characters? Blake will appear in Epilogue - Uploaded, only if Jayden is killed. Perry invites Blake to Norman's funeral, Blake refuses, stating he and Jayden didn't see "eye to eye" on much. Perry does not mind, and lets Blake keep his glasses, stating Jayden obviously doesn't need them anymore. After a moment, he puts them on, and appears to be enjoying himself until the manifestation of Norman appears, shocking the horrified Blake, and the scene ends. Chapter appearances *Crime Scene *Welcome, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Police News *Shrink and Punches *Fugitive *Under Arrest *Manfred (if Scott is arrested) *On the Loose *Solving the Puzzle *The Old Warehouse (only if Ethan shows up alone or with all other characters) *Epilogue - Uploaded (if Jayden is killed outside of Epilogue - Smoking Mirror) Gallery Blake3.jpg|''Shrink and Punches'' Blake2.jpg|''Uploaded'' PN2.jpg|''Police News'' Blake4.JPG|''Uploaded'' Blake5.JPG|''The Old Warehouse'' Blake6.JPG|''Solving the Puzzle'' Trivia *Besides Ash and Perry, the only character whom Blake instinctively acts friendly towards is Scott Shelby. However, he is also somewhat tolerant of Grace Mars, as he is willing to listen to her explanation. *Blake has the greatest number of appearances for a non-playable character, with 12 chapters (one is optional). *Blake is one of only two characters (the other being Ash) that can interact with the four main characters. *Norman has the option to push Blake twice, (Shrink and Punches and Under Arrest) punch him in the face (Under Arrest), and to accuse him of being the Origami Killer. (Solving the Puzzle) *He is one of the few characters to survive non-optional regardless of which ending is earned. *The only chapters he appears in without Norman are Manfred and On the Loose, although Norman can appear in the latter if Ethan gets arrested the second time. *The only chapters Norman appears without Blake are Jayden Blues, Mad Jack, Fish Tank and The Old Warehouse. (only if Ethan does not make it) *Carter Blake bears a strong resemblance to Neil McCauley, Robert DeNiro's character from Micheal Mann's 1995 film, Heat. *Blake can be considered as the main antagonist in Norman's story, due to their hatred for each other. *Despite his fierce approach and aggressive personality, Blake sometimes shows signs of (vague) sympathy. When Ethan asks if the Origami Killer could have kidnapped Shaun, Blake first suggests that Shaun may have just wandered off. If Norman shoots Nathaniel, Blake later says 'It always does something to you the first time, then you get used to it'. If Scott is placed in the police station following Manfred's death, Blake lets him off easily and even promises to sweep it under the rug. *In the level Manfred, if Scott Shelby forgets to clean something in Manfred's shop and is subsequently sent to the police station, Blake and Shelby have a conversation, and it is implied that Blake already knows who Shelby is. It's entirely possible that the two of them used to work together in the police force before Shelby became a private investigator. Blake tells Shelby to inform him if any of his ideas on the identity of the origiami killer develop and he tells him he will help as Shelby helped him out once in the past; he never forgot. *If the player pushes Blake twice in the chaptter Under Arrest Blake will say he's been waiting for this moment and will tell Norman he is a pussy and is that all he's got. If the player pushes him again Blake will pull his gun out and say lets play a game to which Norman says Blake is mental. Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter Blake, Carter